


Hindsight

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: SL-Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: "...And all that time is never coming back." - Remus Lupin, AVPSY
Series: SL-Inspired Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947454





	Hindsight

The island was a corner of neverending winter. Paltry plants that grew there grew and died almost instantly, poisoned by the icy breath of supernatural creatures living there. Animals avoided this island like plague. And humans...humans who lived there had it the worst.

For the island was home to the impenetrable Wizarding prison, Azkaban, and they were hardened criminals. All except two.

They were Sirius Black and Sarah Crouch, and they lived there, and only they knew that they were actually innocent.

Sirius Black curled up, trying to fight the unnatural cold with permeated his bones. 

His memory dredged up an unwanted image of an old friend, writhing in pain, nearly at death's door. Then the image of that friend smiling a gap-toothed smile. And finally, their confrontation. The very confrontation that had landed him here.

Blithe, they had called him during their school days.

"More like 'Blight'..." Sirius whispered in the dark corner in his cell "Hindsight is an ugly hag..."

He couldn't warm himself up with magic, because they took his wand. And what was there to fight for, anyway? The object of his revenge was gone. Disappeared to who-knew-where.

His friends...all three of his friends were gone. James, Lily, and Peter. Two of whom were dead, and the third might as well be, as far as he was concerned.

Remus didn't count. Remus was more than just a friend. Far, far more.

Sirius thanked the heavens that he was still alive and loyal. For if Remus were the actual traitor, Sirius didn't think he could have survived knowing it.

This hurt too, but it hurt far less.

"We should have pretended not to notice." Sirius whispered to himself "Should have let it rupture...let you die before you could tear us apart...hindsight is an ugly hag..."

He pictured Blithe, with his wide, gap-toothed grin as they presented him with a cake and gave him presents.

His hands bailed into fists.

Hindsight was an ugly hag indeed.

And all he had now were memories of Marauders.

Marauders who were now in shambles, all thanks to the actions of one man.

Blithe...

No, not Blithe.

Blight.


End file.
